u are my destiny
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: Di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya kebetulan.. di dunia ini juga tak ada yang namanya di rencanakan… karena semua yang ada di duni ini adalah takdir. Begitu juga dengan mu.. kau ada karena di takdirkan untuk ku CHAMIN AH (jangan terkecoh summary sangat gak nyambung denga cerita) HoMIn always! and little bit about ChangHo (atau malah Bit banget? wwkwkwk) silahkan R. R yah chinguu


Di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya kebetulan.. di dunia ini juga tak ada yang namanya di rencanakan… karena semua yang ada di duni ini adalah takdir. Begitu juga dengan mu.. kau ada karena di takdirkan untuk ku

Changmin-ah…

(jangan terkecoh summary sangat gak nyambung dengan cerita)

**U are my destiny**

"Hyung… kau mau jus tomat apa apel?" ah… suara itu… kenapa begitu indah walau tak mengucapkan sebuag puisi atau deretan prosa yang mengandung banyak makna. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan biasa tentang rasa jus?

"Hm… apa melon tidak ada?" ucapku sambil memasang wajah aegyo-ku. Ahaha jangan salah.. ini hanya hoby ku menggodanya.

"Hyung… hentikan wajahmu itu. Kalau kau mau yang rasa melon beli saja sendiri ke supermarket" Ucapnya yang akhirnya mengambil banyak apel dari lemari es yang di belikan oleh menejer hyung kemarin. Hahah lihat kan? Betapa imutnya wajahnya itu sangat kontras sekali dengan kata-kata snarky khas seorang Shim Choikang Changmin.

"Hehhehehe Changmin-ah~" Ku peluk dia dari belakang sambil mendesahkan namanya di daun telinganya yang sering ku lumat tiap malan itu. Ah~ dia terlalu menggoda. Mulai ku ciumi tengkuknya.. kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang selalu bisa mengirimkanku kedunia fana dan memanjakanku disana.. aroma changmin… aroma changminku.

"Enghhh... Hyung Hentikan atau aku akan ke dorm Shinee saja" Desahnya dan di akhiri dengan sebuah ancaman. Akhirnya kulepaskan pelukanku dan memilih untuk duduk manis di counter melihat Changdola-ku yang sedang membuatkan jus untuk suaminya. Dan… Cih! dorm shinee. Aku tahu Babymin ku sangat di kagumi oleh anak-anak Shinee, terlebih oleh Minho dan Taemin. Ah kenapa Harus minho, bocah itu sedikit banyak membuat jengkel. Aku tahu dia member kyuline… dan argh! tentang Kyuline aku sangat jengkel dengan grub itu. Kenapa harus tercipta grub macam itu. Kyuhyun,minho,jonghyun(cnblue) sial bahkan mereka sangat dekat dengan changmin ku… berpelukan,bebisikan, Bahkan tak sekali aku menenukan changmin di kecup oleh Kyuhyun dan Minho sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Dan lagi kenapa dari semua member Kyuline hanya Changmin yang berpotensi jadi seme… aku tidak munafik aku sering menelusuri dunia maya hnaya sekedar memantau perkembangan Couple HoMin itu membuatku sangat senang. Seluruh dunia mulai menggilai couple Shinki. Tapi… tak bertahan lama.. ChangKyu, ChangTae, Changminho… SIAL! Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi… dan aku tidak memungkiri memang terlalu banyak moment Changkyu dan Changminho yang membuat mataku iritasi. Dan Changminho… harus dari mana aku meluapkan amarahku. Semua orang tau.. bahwa aku adalah seme sejati. Walau jujur, pada kenyataanya aku pernah memberikan lubangku untuk Changmin, karena Changmin merajuk ingin merasakan jadi posisi TOP/SEME. Hahah aku tertawa… dan itu hanya sekali, dan Changmin tak berani menggambil posisi TOP lagi sejak kejadian itu.. "DIA KAPOK". Ah.. aku melantur terlalu jauh… Changminho… sekarang mulai banyak yang meng Shipping Changmin dengan minho. Awalnya couple mereka bernama ChangHo. Dan kalian tahu itu terdengar seperti Changmin x Yunho. Oke aku senang awalnya karena kupikir itu benar-benar Changmin x Yunho. Tapi tidak! Ternyata ITU ADALAH CHANGMIN X MINHO! SIALL! Saat itu aku membanting Laptop ku. Dan hasilnya aku di marahi 3 hari 3 malam oleh Changmin… dan saat itu aku heran, itu laptop ku, tapi Changmin tetap memarahiku seperti dialah pemilik lapto itu… ah~ bukankan dia istri yang manis? Karena barang-barang miliku adalah miliknya juga, begitupun sebaliknya. Oke kembali ke ChangHo. Aku masuk kedalam Forum Changho dan membca beberapa percakapan disana. Dan kau tahu? Mereka menjadi ChangHo Shipper karena mengira awalanya itu adalah Fanfic,FAnvid,Fancam dan apalah itu tentang Changmin X Yunho. Yah aku senang karena mereka adalah HoMin Shipper. Tapi lihat!. aku tau mereka tidak berpaling tapi mereka membagi cintanya untuk HoMin dan ChangHo. Mereka bilang Minho sangat Imut dan Changmin terlihat dewasa kalau di dekat minho, Changmin hyung yang baik, changmin sangat menyayangi Minho, Minho bilang Changmin adalah Spesial dan bala blab la masih banyak dan aku tak kuat untuk menceritakanya. Sial… dan saat itu ku banting Laptop milik Changmin.. dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Yah… NERAKA changmin memberiku neraka dengan berkata "NO SEX selama seminggu" Arghh! WAEE! Selama seminggu aku hanya bergumbul dengan air dingin di kamar mandi sial. Dan saat itu aku bersumpah tak akan merusak barang changmin walau secuilpun. Dan setelahnya hari demi hari kulewati dengan banyak aksi Minho yang sok manja pada Changmin. Minho sering mendatangi dorm kami lebih sering dari sebelumnya. Sial…! Dia juga memanjakan Changmin dengan membelikan Changmin game-game baru. Tak hanya itu… Minho-ya! Sialan kau BERANI MEMELUK DAN MENGECUP PIPI CHANGMINKU DIDEPANKU…! Dan saat itu aku sangat cemburu dan reflek menarik tangan minho kasar dan melemparnya keluar dari dorm kami. Dan kalian tahu setelahnya? "NO SEX selama sebulan" itu adalah bulan terburuk dalam kehidupan ku. aku masih ingat waktu itu tanggal 25 september jam 04.45 sore di dalam dorm ku… Changmin marah dan keluar mengejar Minho. Apa yang lebih buruk dari itu? Apa? Huh? Kekasihmu lebih memilih mengejar orang lain dan mengabaikanmu yang sedang dibakar api cemburu.

Dan aku tetap menjalani hari-hariku minho,minho,minho,minho makin banyak kudengar kata minho dari bibir kissable milik changmin. Aku diam hanya tersenyum. Mau apa? Berteriak bahwa changmin hanya milikku di depan public dan akan berujung dengan Tak ada sex selama setahun? Heh yang benar saja.. lebih baik aku mati. Aku mulai belajar mengontrol emosiku. Aku mulai menerima semua perlakuan Minho pada Changminku, aku mulai memperhatikan mereka… dan GILANGYA.. aku mulai senyum-seyum tak jelas saat melihat adegan ChangMinho… apa ini? Sial! Jangan-jangan…

"HYUNG!" ah kau berteriak kenapa?.. aaishh aku melamun terlalu lama.

"Wae? Baby?"

"Sudah jadi… hahh~ kau itu melamun apa sih? Atau jangan-jangan kau melamun jorok tentangku?" ucapnya dengan wajah penuh curiga.. Sialan… itu manis sekali changmin-ah~.. boleh aku memakanmu dia atas meja makan seperti minggu kemarin?

"Aniya baby.. heheheheheh" ku minum jus apel di depan ku… enak… enak sekali,,, tapi tak lebih enak dari sari cinta Changmin. if u know what I mean

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bunyi Bel? Tidak jangan sekarang Tidak! Jangan sekarang! Aku tidak mau ada yang menggangu minggu cerah ku dengan changmin. Ah! Changmin mulai mendekat ke pintu dan membukanya perlahan Sial TIDAKKKK!

"HYUUUUNG~"

Bruk

Minho memeluk Changmin ku... aduh desiran apa ini… Changmin mengelus rambut Minho… dan mengucapkan kata sayang yang entah apa itu..'Minho-ya kenapa tak bilang mau datang' yah sepertinya berbunyi seperti itu. Minho mulai melepas pelukanya dan meng aegyokan wajahnya… sambil menggerutu entah apa.. Changmin,, Tidak Changmin.. mulai mengelus pipi Minho dan mencium pelipis Minho SIALLLL! HARUSNYA AKU MARAH! Tapi apa ini! HEY bibir SIALAN JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU TERSENYUM… ayolahhh! MANA JUNG YUNHO YANG SANGAT CEMBURU PADA ChagHo 4 bulan yang lalu!

.

.

.

**MAlam hari dorm TVXQ**

"Hyung.." ucap Chnagmin parau… hah seksi.. aku menggauli lubangnya berkali-kali tadi.

"Hmm" jawabku sambil masih mengelus rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Apa kau senang saat tadi Minho datang?" tanyanya.. hah pertanyaan ini… akhir-akhir ini makin sering di tanyakan.

"Yahhh aku senang…. Minho tadi imut sekali saat bergelayut manja di lenganmu.. dan kau… heh.. seperti biasa selalu berkarisma" jawabku jujur.. tanpa perlu berbohong sedikit pun. tanganku mulai turun ke tengkuknya dan mendorongnya kedepan untuk mencuri ciuman sinkat darinya.

"mhh… Sampai kapan Hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang… oh tuhan.. Changmin belajar dari mana wajah imut itu.. kau bisa membunuhku sekarang.

"apa?" kucoba santai tenang… aku tidak mungkin menyerang Changmin lagi setelah puluhan ronde yang ku jalani bersamanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan jadi ChangHo Shipper" akhirnya.. pertanyaan itu… ah Tuhan aku tak tahu… mungkin aku gila aku mengship kekasihku dengan orang lain seperti ini… tapi inilah kenyataanya aklu adalah ChangHo SHIPPER! Hah~ aku tertawa geli dan mulai mengeusap-usapakan tanganku di punggung halus Changmin. Menekanya untuk makin mendekat padaku… memeluknya dengan sayang.. mencium keningnya…

"Aku tak tahu baby… Tapi yang aku tahu.. aku akan selamanya jadi Seorang HoMin Shipper Hardcore" jawabku sambil meremas bokong kenyal milik Changminku…

"Engghhh Hyungg… kau… Dasar ANhhh~` nehh" jawabnya yang lebih mirip desahan. Sialll maaf changmin mungkin aku akan membuat mu tidak bias berjalan besok… maaf… Saranghae Changmin ah~ meskipun aku ChangHo Shipper… itu tak akan merubah perasaanku padamu. Karena kau adalah takdirku…

Saranghae changmin ah~.

END

Setelah author menulis fic ini author mati kepanasan karena dia menyesali telah membuat fic gajhe bin alabal kun kayak gini…

ARGHHH\! Mian mian.. . gak tau tadinya gak mau ngetik yang kayak gini.. tapai berubung saya ngetik sambil lihat fanvid Changminho author otaknya jadi agak mengalami kemiringan.. khekkekke tapi sumpah dahhh mina-san.. Yunho yang ngelihat moment Changminho itu.. awww gak kuat… yun kalau cemburu bujuh buneng… banget dah!

Oh iya untuk temen2 semua yang author dan menyukai pairing HomIn JEBALL mari kita ramaikan archive HoMin dengan membuat fic HoMin sebanyak banyaknya T^T HoMin Shipper di Indonesia udah sangat meluas… tapi WAEEE author Homin dikit banget ampek bias di itung pakek jari monyet T^T paling2 yang aktif cuman ELA ELA CHANGMINIE (daebak) sam HomIn charm (daebak) HOMIN SHIPPER AYO TUJUKAN DIRI KALIAN! (ala summary fic pedhopillia) jadi yah gitu ajah., (gajhe) mari KITA SAMA SAMA MEMBERI CINTA PADA HOMIN! AKU CINTA KALIAN!

REVIEW PLEASE

EL


End file.
